Recently, in accordance with an ongoing development of the automotive industry and the electronics industry, various devices such as a head unit, a telematics device, an audio device, a navigation, etc are equipped in a vehicle in order to improve automobile performance and driver's convenience.
The head unit of these devices collects status information for all kind of electronic devices of various units inside the vehicle required for driving the vehicle, for example, an engine unit, a driving unit, an in-vehicle audio device, or the like and provides a driver with the status information. The driver checks vehicle performance through the head unit and inputs various control signals, and the head unit into which a control signal is inputted performs electronic equipment checking and controlling such as controlling the device corresponding to the control signal to improve the driver's convenience.
The above head unit is developed to improve driver's convenience by adding a navigation function or adding various additional functions through connecting with a portable device such as a smart phone. On the other hand, recently, the use of portable devices capable of telephony feature called the smart phone and a tablet PC, which download and install an application, is greatly increased.